There are many types of coin dispensing machines which deliver large quantities of coin at high speeds into awaiting containers. Coin sorting machines in particular, take mixtures of coins and separate them into individual streams of coins. Each of these coins, up to ten or more different sizes in some countries, has a container disposed beneath its exit location. The majority of these containers are cloth bags which are supported by some type of bag holding device.
There are several types of coin bag holding devices currently used on coin handling machines. Most of these devices include a hollow tube through which coins may flow into a bag, and a clamping member which holds the bag against, and around, the tube. One style utilizes a split ring which wraps around a tube having a tapered shape. The ring wedges the bag against the tube contour. Another style utilizes a pivoting (some are spring loaded) friction clamp located in front of the tube. The fold of the bag is manipulated between the clamp and its stop after the bag has been tightly wrapped around the tube.
While both of these devices are effective in supporting the coin bag, they are cumbersome in their use and require a great deal of visual access and manual dexterity in bag positioning and clamping operations. In many instances, the need to quickly remove and replace coin bags is impeded by the visibility and dexterity requirements of these devices. In addition, the inaccessibility of these devices on many machines adds to the inconvenience of their use as they are often located under and inward of the ideal operator access. These bag holding devices are also required to have sufficient hand clearance around each tube so that regardless of the operator's hand size, the operator is protected from injury during the installation and removal of bags.